Pillar of the Tenth
by Lady Frost08
Summary: "Everything happens for a reason. You cannot always get what you want but sometimes it happens for the better." At least that's what Meiki, Tsuna's bestest friend believed in. However when placed in a deep hole with no way out, just what is a woman who's suddenly involved in these things do?


IT was a beautiful morning. The sun was not hidden by clear blue skies and birds were seen as they chirped happily, welcoming another day. In the midst of it all, still in his bed and dreaming of fantasies that can never happen, a young boy lay sprawled tangled in the sheets. There was a knock and a head popped in.

"Tsuna, wake up. You'll be late for class. And it's the first day too" Nana, Tsuna's mother gently called out to her son. Said boy twitched but remained motionless causing a smile to bloom on the woman's face. She entered the room to her son's bed before shaking him softly.

"Tsuna dear, Mei-chan will be here any second now." She reminded him just as the doorbell rang. Tsuna stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmmm... five more minutes, kaa-chan"

Nana smiled at him. "Mei-chan is already here. You better not keep her waiting okay? I'll just answer the door." And she went out of the room. Tsuna laid there, not registering what his mother just told him.

Blink.

Blink.

Mei-chan... here...

Blink.

And then,

"HIIIIEEEE!" He shrieked and looked at the clock seeing 30 minutes remaining before the start of classes. Immediately he panicked and being the Dame-Tsuna he was, he merely placed his hands on the sides of his head in hysterics.

"What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!?"

The door opened and before long he felt someone flicked his forehead.

"Ite!" He yelled, clutching the sore part. He looked up to see Meiki, his bestfriend since elementary days, grinning at him.

"YO baka-Tsuna!" She greeted and moved to sit on his bed, already in her school uniform. Of course, Tsuna thought glumly, he's the only one unprepared yet. And that leads him to...

"HIIEEEE! I'm going to be late!" He shrieked once again making his bestfriend laugh.

"Then go prepare now Tsu-kun. Remember you're not the only one in this, me too! We're going to be late! And on the first day too! And the teachers are going to humiliate us in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL!" Meiki spread her arms in exaggeration, making the poor boy looked horrified as each word passed her lips.

"Mei-chan!" Tsuna complained, "You're not helping!"

Meiki gives him an evil smirk. "Then do what I told you now Tsuna. Go take a bath. Nothing will happen if you keep on complaining." She stood up and walked towards his clothes hanger where a towel was drape carelessly. "Here" She tossed him the piece of clothing and resumed her earlier position, this time choosing to lie on the soft mattress with her legs dangling on the side of his bed.

Tsuna grudgingly trudge to his bathroom and not long after, the sound of shower could be heard lulling the girl who woke up early in excitement for the first day in their middle school to sleep.

"ei-chan... Mei-chan we're going to be late now." Meiki felt soft prodding on her cheeks and she slowly opened her eyes to see warm brown eyes staring right at her black ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna took a bath as fast as he could which isn't much but at least he tried, right? and after doing his morning rituals he get out of the bathroom, fully dressed to see his best friend sleeping peacefully on his bed. Despite his rush to get to school, the sight of Meiki's slumbering face made him halt and stare at her for a few seconds.

That is until he looked at the time and was torn between waking her up and letting her sleep for a few more minutes. In the end, he ended up poking her cheeks to which she easily responded.

"What time is it?" Meiki asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"W-well it's already 8:05..." Tsuna stuttered.

"What!? Come on now let's go!" She grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the house after bidding goodbye to Nana. On the way, the two raced to school even though they are far from late already. Although from time to time, they had to stop since Tsuna couldn't run straight without gasping for air every five minutes. In the end they both just accepted that they're already late and decided to walk and enjoy the surroundings. Courtesy of Meiki.

"Why are you late herbivore?" A tall black haired man who from the looks didn't know the meaning of smile stopped them at the front gates, glaring fiercely at them.

"HIIIIIIEEE!" Tsuna as usual shrieked and with an act of cowardice hid behind his bestfriend who gulped nervously but still firmly stood her ground.

"W-What does it matter to you?" She spat, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to sound brave. She's scared especially with the vibes the man before them is releasing but she won't leave her bestfriend alone. She knew he couldn't stand for himself and even when they were still kids, she promised to always protect him.

"M-M-MEI-CHAN!" Tsuna gaped at the girl. Couldn't she see that it's not time to mess with someone especially when that someone had his hands on two metal tonfas ready to attack them!? They're going to die now!

"Wait." Meiki's voice rang loud and clear, stopping the man from attacking them.

"I will fight with you only if this guy" she pointed to Tsuna who was shaking in his spot, "-gets to leave to his own classroom. You will not involve him in this at all."

The brunnette even though he's scared shitless couldn't believe what he heard. Him leave his bestfrined alone? With this guy who looks like a murderer? No way... right?

"I w-won't l-leave you here a-alone Mei-chan!" Tsuna protested in his stuttering voice. The man smirked as he looked at the girl before him. Her eyes shine of determination and there's something in them that makes him interested. No one challenge him before to save their friend and though that really was stupid in his own opinion, that was enough to spark his curiosity.

Maybe this girl is strong.

"Hn, fine now leave" He commanded to the boy who was now sweating buckets but still not budging from where he stood.

"Tsuna I'm fine now go!" Meiki glared at the boy, letting him know that she was serious. "I know what I'm doing" She added as a consolation. Deep inside she snorted.

' _Yeah right, I'm going to die here! Someone save me! Waaahhhhh!' she cried, anime tears pouring like waterfalls from her eyes. 'What did I do!? Now I just ask for a death wish!'_

Tsuna bit his lip when he saw the look she gave him. She's serious. She can do this. She's strong, right? He gave her one last apologetic glance before running for his own life. As soon as he was out of sight, Meiki readied her stance and watched as the black haired charged at her.

This is it, Hibari thought with a smirk. Now he can test if she's strong. Judging from her stance, it looks as if she knew something.

Closer...

Closer...

When the man was about to hit her with his tonfas, she dodged at the last moment and begin her run-or-you-die move. Yeah that was one of her famous moves and the one she always uses after she act brave. The man, not expecting what happened, blinked and momentarily stopped giving the girl a head start of about two seconds before chasing after her.

' _Ah shit, shit shit, shit!'_ Meiki thought, sweat running down her forehead as she ran. She was tempted to look behind her just to see how much distance she had of the man but the quick set of footsteps following her tell her not to look and just ran as fast as she can.

Which she did.

' _Someone! Help!'_ She cried deep inside her mind as her legs were beginning to tire. It was about 15 minutes already since the chase started and since then she had just been running aimlessly around the school.

Finally, Lady Luck seemed to have pitied her and for unknown reason she was able to lose the man and proceed to her classroom harmless.

"Sorry sensei for being late." Meiki bowed as she opened the door, interrupting the teacher from what she has been saying. She looked up and scanned the room to see Tsuna giving her a look in between of relief and worried. Giving him a reassuring smile, she ignored the reprimand of her new teacher but do as she was told and introduce in front of the class.

"My name is Akatsuki Meiki. Nice to meet you." Once again she scanned the room to see all her classmates except for her bestfriend and this one guy giving her weird looks. Of course, she thought frowning, it's not everyday after all that you'd see a girl with a haggard face, messy hair and crumpled school uniform introducing herself in front of a class. And on the first day too.

What a wonderful start of school year.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah so that's for chapter one. Any reviews? I'll appreciate your reviews guys :)) I originally plan this to be a Tsuna x OC fanfic but now I'm having second thoughts. Anyways what do you think guys? :)))**


End file.
